


Come on!

by captain_vantass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is a master of puppy-dog eyes and Peridot has trouble saying no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble about Lapidot because I have no self control and nothing better then silly dancing nerds.

It's quiet.

The gem has been submerged in the solemn silence, broken only by the mechanical whirring of the technology around her. Familiar, almost comforting sounds, that help her work more diligently. She's been in this room so often, for so long at a time, she knows the sound by heart. Like the words of a lullaby. It rumbles through the room, lulling her into a sense of security only broken when the patterns disrupted. The faint scuff of hesitant feet against the floor and her concentration is broken.

A sound of irritation from the disrupted gem. She doesn't bother looking over her shoulder. The soft steps give away who it is with ease. "You should not be here." The footfalls stop for a moment. Processing her words before continuing on carelessly. Another irritated sound and she scoots back from the control panel to turn around, opening her mouth to scold the other when another sound starts up, disrupting the thrum of her control room. The blue gem is smiling at her with a smug sort of look that sends a flicker of irritation through her. "Did you not hear me?" 

"I heard you."

"And yet-?"

"Come on." Her hand twirls through the air.

Peridot's mouth opens to protest the ridiculous and, frankly unnecessary, act. But she doesn't manage any words. She's cut off by the brisk voice that melts into the music and leaves her head tilted slightly to the side.

_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be,_  
_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

"What-What is this- Why-?"

Lapis Lazuli breaks into a light hearted laugh that Peridot is certain could melt ice.

"It's a good song! Now come dance with me!" She's already begun the dance without her companion, swaying gracefully where she stands with both hands extended, and the cheesiest grin Peridot has ever seen.

"I'm not going to--"

" _Please_?" Her voice hits an octave higher then normal and for a moment her grin falters, and there's such a painfully sad look on her face. A groan is heaved from the Homeworld gem, who rises and obliges by headed toward the hands grabbing toward her. Miraculously, that grin has returned to her face. There's a small flutter in her chest that makes the situation all the more obnoxious. 

But Lapis is dancing in front of her, giggling like she doesn't have a care in the world. Peridot's fingers intertwined with hers. There's something about the way she looks- The way her nose scrunches when her smile gets too big, or the melodic way her laughter leaves her. She can't help but let the tension leave her shoulders and a small, reluctant smile of her own form. The sight makes Lapis' smile grow and her hold on Peridot's fingers tighten in a brief, affectionate squeeze as she praises with a cheerful hum to her tone. "There you go!" 

She can feel the warmth of a blush flooding into her cheeks, but she doesn't care. Not at the moment. She's actually enjoying herself. Moving with the movement and the gem before her. A soft laugh of her own mixes with the one fresh from Lapis. 

_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)_  
_Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da_  
The song was embarrassingly catchy, and the gibberish being spouted was soon being echoed by the dancing duo, even when actual lyrics returned. They hardly knew the words, just the tune to playfully chant back and forth, between laughs and quiet teasing back and forth.

Lapis was all grace, light steps and easy movements. It was almost embarrassing-(Honestly, how is that even fair?). While she wasn't the worst at this.. She wasn't exactly the figure of grace. And enduring the playful teasing and wide smiles was one thing, but letting her win? Not a chance.

It was an attempt, she was merely trying her best to one-up the other gem with a rather sudden-and surprisingly coordinated- twirl. Her dress flows in an arch around her, brushing against the gem twirling her. Her laughter grew steadily higher. The twirling started as abruptly as it started. Peridot's hands abandoning Lapis' to help try and steady her, resting on her hips. Suddenly, there wasn't all that much distance between them and Peridot could very clearly see every little detail of her companion's face, the little flyaway strands of hair and the light blush hinting at her cheeks.

And she was suddenly very aware of the fact that Lapis was far too close. Her torso was pressed against Peridot, her hands were at her shoulders--Hell, Peridot's hands were on her hips-. She could feel the blush burning into her own cheeks as she suddenly lost the nerve to let her fingers rest on the other gem. "I-" She started, only to have her words catch in her throat. Thankfully, she didn't have to try. The blue gem took a pair of steps to form distance between the two of them again. Her smile was as prominent as ever, highlighted by the blush in her cheeks.

"I.. Think I'll.. Leave you be." 

Peridot's head nodded of it's own accord. For the best, as her vocal cords didn't want to work.

"Have fun." 

As Lapis began to turn, Peridot twisted abruptly, making her way back to her control-panel to hide herself in her work, rather then watch the other gem's smile break with quiet snickers. The music stopped, mid-repeat, and the quiet feet left without another word.

And it was quiet once again.


End file.
